An Odd Sort of Battle
by REI0
Summary: Random Assortment of Dragon Ball Z one-shots, in no specific order, to be made at random times. Feel free to request a pairing you might like to see. I will not portray underage characters, however, so please don't ask.


Make it nasty

"Are you quite finished?" The tyrant, Frieza asked, a smug expression apparent on his face as his Namekian opponent stood gasping for breath.

"Come now, you can't really believe you stand a chance against, can you?" The Icejins grin spreads across his cheeks, his eyes narrowing at the other, who just stood there with the same aggravated look as before. Nail, the Namekian in question was slumped over, his arms hanging to his knees.

At this point he'd come to realize the Icejin was by far, too much for him. But he had to stall for time. The Earthlings were the last hope for his people, as well as his home. "I...I'm just getting warmed up!" He bluffed.

The tyrant scoffed and began to laugh in his usual manner- "Oh, my! What an imbecilic statement. You know you're beat, you just don't want to quit." Frieza seemed to giggle, upon finishing that sentence. Something about this was greatly amusing to him. Though he did always have a soft spot for genuine stupidity. If that weren't the case, he wouldn't have kept that ridiculous Captain Ginyu around for all this time.

"Ha!" Nail shouted, firing a large ki blast at the Icejin. His panting resumed once more and he put his hands to high thighs, feeling very tired. A frightened gasp killed the on-going sounds of heavy breathing, as Frieza appeared unharmed, though very annoyed.

"You're starting to grate on my nerves, Namek. If not for the dire assistance you, and only you can provide, I would've done away with you at the very start." Frieza said, as calmly as his being would allow. "I suggest you tell me what I'd like to know before I lose what little patience I have left."

"I-I'd never help you!" Nail shouted.

Frieza sighed, and quickly 'ported out of the others' range of vision. Before Nail had a chance to react, he was back. Mere inches from the Namekian, he brought his clenched fist upward, slamming it into Nail's nose. The other fell back, writhing in pain and holding their now bloodied face.

"How about now?" Frieza chortled.

"P...Piss off." Nail retorted, brightly colored purple blood running from his nostrils. He was on the ground now.

Frieza took in a breath, not wanting to have had to resort to this. The Icejin turned, stepping over the other. As gently as he could possibly muster, Frieza lowered himself downward, upon the Namekian's groin. His tail flicked a few times, half in anticipation, but also a bit in excitement.

"W-What are you doing?" Nail asked, fiercely. His face appeared to be flushed, though that could be from the fighting as well.

"Nothing, really. Just a personal tactic I don't use all that often." Frieza replied, giving the other a quick wink. He took another breath, before spreading his legs to straddle the other. His tail flicked a few more times. The thumping against the ground was almost distracting.

"I-I'm serious, what are you doing!" Nail shouted, louder this time. His cheeks were a dark, pine green by this point.

"Be patient. You'll see eventually." Frieza said, wagging his finger down at the other. Gripping the ground with his odd, reptilian talons, the Icejin began to slowly press down and grind against the Namekian's 'private' regions in a pleasurable manner.

He'd learned this trick a while back, from a powerful, yet disgustingly amorous race. Of course he'd destroyed them all, but not before learning a thing or two from the natives.

"A-Ah!" Nail growled out, trying to reach down at the Icejin. His hand absently fell on Frieza's thigh, but any attempts he made to stop the other were in vain. With his opposite hand, Nail moved to cover his mouth. Even with the Icejin doing this, he'd stifle any sounds of pleasure he involuntarily gave.

"Now now, Namek. Don't be so modest." Frieza chortled once more, applying more pressure as he ground his nethers against Nail's. He hadn't felt the other's hardness just yet, so he'd have to keep going. Any more pressure would quite possibly break the Namek's pelvis, so he'd have to be gentle.

Nail shuddered, his grip on Frieza's thigh tightening just a bit. Every fiber of his being wanted to shove the Icejin off- but for some reason he just couldn't. He didn't understand it. But he sort of liked it.

What a dreadful predicament this was.

"F...Faster. Please." He pleaded, softly.

"Oh?" Frieza raised a non-existant brow at the other. "What was that?" He inquired, not stopping.

"Fast...Faster. Please." Nail repeated, quivering just a bit at that. He hated having to beg, but he'd rather get this situation over with as quickly as possible, not drawing things out by arguing with the tyrant. It was clear they weren't going to stop now.

"A-ha, begging are we?" Frieza laughed, "Well, fortunately for you my mood has up-lifted since your last pathetic attempt to 'kill' me." The Icejin said smugly, blushing just a bit as his speed increased.

Through the Namek's clothing, Frieza could feel that they were starting to grow hard. 'Wonderful,' he thought. He upped' his speed once more, but not so much as to burn the other from friction.

At this point, Nail couldn't manage to stop himself from releasing various moans or groans, he hated to admit it, but this was starting to feel very pleasurable to him. He wouldn't dare mention this to anyone later on, especially not Guru. It would more than likely hurt the way he was looked upon, and thought of. He couldn't really blame anyone, though. It was disgraceful to enjoy pleasure with the being who quite literally killed off his entire race.

"Ah...Kami, damn it." Nail cussed.

When Frieza felt the other had grown hard enough he stopped, pausing as he slid back a bit, just enough so his feet rested upon the spot he was sitting on.

"W-Why did you stop! ?" The Namek shouted in a demanding tone. Just as things seemed to start to get good. What a bastard this guy was.

"I'd shut up, if I were you. I don't to do any of this for you, you know." Frieza huffed, using his prehensile, talon-like feet to quickly undo the other's garments. "Here we are."

"Ah!" Nail gasped in surprise. The Icejin undid, or rather tore off a good portion of his pants. In their place, stood his multi-colored erection. It was fairly decent, amongst humanoid standards, anyways. A good portion of it was purple, but it also had a good amount of pink on it.

"Not bad, Namek." Frieza complimented. Using one foot, he grasped the other's throbbing appendage, while the other squeezed and caressed their balls. "And don't be so surprised, I've been perfecting this tactic in secret for quite some time now." He laughed.

"A-Ah..." Nail's body shivered with delight, his hands gripping the grass and soil below. Blood appeared to drip from his face, quite a bit of it to, so much so that it made small splots on the ground. It would have stopped by now, but the added excitement seemed to have made it worse.

"You're not going to finish so soon, are you? I just got started!" Frieza joked, in a somewhat breathy tone. The tyrant appeared to be as flustered as Nail, with pink, or purple, instead of green. The Icejin continued to use his toes to stroke at the other's member, the precum excreted serving as a lubricant, making the tyrant's movements faster.

Nail had a very difficult time trying to keep his composure now. The way the Icejin's talon-like toes glided up and down his cock, along with the grasp the others had on his balls was just too much. This little bastard was right, whatever tactic this was, he had perfected it.

"Kami..." He moaned.

Frieza sighed, "Now now, I just said not too soon." He didn't want to have the other coming too quickly now. He wouldn't be able to get the information he needed if that were the case.

"I-I can't help it...I can't hold on much longer!" The Namek huffed, arching his back just a bit. He literally wasn't joking. He hoped on some level, Frieza believed him.

"Is that so?" Frieza grinned, pausing for a moment. He took two of his three toes, moving them to the head of Nail's erect member. He circled them around the tip, in a teasing manner, while the opposite foot has moved to grasp tightly around the base of the erection, so as to prevent orgasm.

"S-Stop that! Let me finish!" Nail yelled.

"Tell me what I need to do to unleash the power of the Dragon Balls." Frieza inquired, still teasing at the Namekian's member. He hadn't let up in the slightest, nor had his grip loosened.

"I-I'll never tell you!"

"Suit yourself." The Icejin shrugged, greatly slowing his movements after this. If this was the means by which he got what he needed to know, then so be it.

"Just to let you know, that information is the only thing standing between you and the most phenomenal orgasm of your pathetic life." The Icejin hissed, teasingly.

"I...I..."

Nail began to stutter. He wanted nothing more than to finish...This, but it was idiotic to just give this horrid creature what it wanted! He'd have to think of something.

"I...I'll tell you if you let me finish!" He yelled.

Frieza scoffed, "How do I know you'll tell me if I let you?"

"How do I know you won't just kill me the instant I tell you?" Nail retorted, shifting his gaze downward towards the Icejin.

"What's the matter, Namek? You don't trust me?"

This, of course, earned Frieza a silent, yet effective scowl. The Icejin 'hmph' 'ed, and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout-y manner. "Smart, I suppose. Very well,"

Frieza released the tight grip he had on the Namek's shaft, moving to stroke rather than clench. It took merely three, perhaps four good strokes and Nail came. Bright, gooey lavender cum splatter on Nail, as well as Frieza and the ground.

Frieza didn't seem to mind all that much, as it only got on his legs. It wasn't all that important at the moment, anyways.

"Now, then. What can I do to make the Dragon Balls work?" Frieza inquired, sternly as he got up. He waited for a response, one brow quirking as the other began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The tyrant asked. One of his eyes began to twitch, he really had had enough of this nonsense. All he wanted was his immortality, was that so much to ask?

"Oh, nothing really. But, just out of curiosity, did you see a little Namekian while on your way over here?" Nail replied, giving a smug grin.

"Eh...Why yes, I did jut happen to run into one. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just because..." Nail began, "That little Namekian is the one who knows the password for the Dragon Balls." With that, he began to laugh once more.

"What?" Frieza exclaimed in terror.

"Yeah. He was on his way to the Earthlings. They were going to wish their dead friends back, or something along those lines. You're probably too late now. So sad."

The Icejin's eye began to twitch again. His hands clenched into fists and his tail smacked the ground, hard. Frieza couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been this distraught. Perhaps there was still time, he could catch those brats and punish them!

"I'm going to get my wish! Just you wait! When I do, I'll be back to finish you for good!" Frieza shouted, nearly at the top of his lungs. A large burst of Ki erupted around him, as he shot upwards into the air, and blasted off in the opposite direction.

"Heh...Asshole." Nailed grinned, remaining on the ground. He was too weak at the moment to sit up, or even move for that matter. If Frieza really did manage to catch them in time, well, he'd have to meet his end sooner or later. If he had to wait, then he had to wait. It was as simple as that.


End file.
